hiddeninthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferretwhisper
Left Viewing Of Body Ferretwhisper is a naturally silver she-cat, but beyond her silver, is a coat of colors. Her pelt is to that, much of a rainbow. Against her left hindleg is a strike of silvery purple, that's very faint, and hardly noticeable, the claw's on that hindleg are consisting of a deep black color, that glimmer in the sunlight, reflecting the patterns of the sky. Going up into her left hindleg, you will find two scars embedded, the topper one is longer than the shorter one below it. They were dealed to her in a fight at a Gathering against a male named Thundertooth. It's silvery at the end of the light purple, then it reaches a dark gray patch, after that, on the other bit, is a blue streak, leading up to her dark gray territory, that breaks over her face. She has neon green eye's, with amber flecks, that shine like a deep lava glow. Her eye's display no emotion, but only seem to ever so often flicker with emotion if you're lucky enough to catch it. She hardly ever blinks, and can stare for long periods of time. Her tounge is a very dark blue, a rare thing running in her veins, her inner ears are blue, along with her nose. Her ear's are dark gray. Ferretwhisper has a cloud shaped patter on her left cheek, which she carries around proudly. Her face is dark gray, and it cracks all the way onto her chest. Where it meets silver and fades away. She has a scar from where her eyebrow would be, too the lower part of her right eye. her banner tip is a pink color, but barely noticeable except in direct light. Her upper tail is a light gray, her section after that is a dark gray, after that, in a rainbow like way, blue and silver appear. The rainbow pattern begins at the left to right, the top left is a darker blue appearing stripe, the next in line is a silver color, then slightly dark blue, then a very light blue color. Her chest is a silver color, In her lower chest, is blue, on her left front paw she has thick black claw's, which reflect the sky light, the sunlight, the blue of the sky, and the clouds at rare times when they shine. In the forest, they appear a shiny black color, not reflecting anything off of them. On her left front paw begins with a horizontal, curving slightly, blue, followed by a dark gray that does the same. Then a stretch of silver, which stops by a splash of blue, which curves around it slightly, and leads down to her paw, which is blue and silver. Right Side View Crossing against her back is a blue stripe, below that, is a pink, just like her tail tip, isn't quite noticeable, and appears silver, except in the bright lighting of day time. Below that, is a silver marking, that looks like the clan's symbols. Below that, is another very light shade of silver, then below that, onto her stomach, is a dark blue. On her right hind appendage, is more of larger stripes that go horizontal only slightly. The first is a dark gray, making it's way across the upper appendage, After that, is a long stretch if silver, going downward till it touches a shade of blue, which goes on until deeper gray fades into it, and covers her entire toes. Ferretwhisper pads are blue, the front left, back left, front right, back right. Are all blue padded. On her right front appendage is an array of colors, following up her regular pattern, from her elbow, streaking down, is a dark gray, which fades into a silver breaking between her dark gray on her face and chest, and the one on her appendage, going downward, it has to fade into a very light silver, next to the light silver, is a darker silver, and near the dark gray chest, is a diamond like pattern, showing off etching around the front of her appendage. The tips of her front right paw are Dark gray, two of them are, one of the other is silver, and the other is pure blue. A light silver cracks through, leaving a stripe inthe middle of them. On the bottom of her dark gray tops, are dark gray on the bottom. The next one, the silver, is dark gray on the bottom, the blue one is just pure blue History Ferretkit was born to her parents, (An unmentionable warrior), and Moonsong. She was playful at first, always sticking close to her Brother, Sunsetkit, not really having much relationship with her Sister, Pebblestream, but just the same. She was always tough, wanting to fight or such, even with her small size, she was confident, believing she could take on the world. Ferretpaw quickly learned in battling, becoming quite good at it, she began to hate kits, finding them overly happy and agitating to her. Soon, she took a realiation to her, and began to be closer to her Sister more aswell as her Brother. During her training, she fought with a tom at a Gathering, his name was Thundertooth. She took the pain from it, developing scars along her hindleg, she also took the punishment her Leader gave her, but also kept her confident stride accuratelyShe took on a more intellectual appearance, but didn't fall inlove, she passed by the moons, watching family die, and relatives exiled, she felt disgrace, but shook it off. Keeping her head up, high. To this day she keeps her head up, not caring about her size, but only her credit, her rep. She doesn't care to engage in too many 'clan activities' and will drag herself to Gatherings when she's asked too. Character Pictures Family Category:Hiddenclan Category:Warrior